


You Belong With Me (Stepril Edition)

by Aliza91



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters, stepril
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Taylor Swift - Freeform, You Belong with Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliza91/pseuds/Aliza91
Summary: So I couldn't help but think what a great fanfic You Belong With Me would be with April and Sterling in mind. I know that a lot of Stepril fans are also fans of Taylor Swift. And so I thought I would try something.This is just for fun and something that just came into my mind. Also this is my first fanfic, so I know my writing is a little bland. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments :)
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley, Luke Creswell & Sterling Wesley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	You Belong With Me (Stepril Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Aprils POV with a little surprise Sterling POV.
> 
> April has loved Sterling forever, but Sterling is with the perfect Luke. April knows Sterling belongs with her. but will Sterling know that she belongs with April.  
> I hope you enjoy the story, even if the writing is bad.

**You Belong With Me**

**(Stepril edition)**

It’s a typical Tuesday night, I’m listening to music while trying to study in my room, and I can hear the yelling coming from outside my window. I try to take a look and in that moment I see them straight away, her calming blue eyes, and beautiful plumped lips. They are always the first thing I notice. Today is different though, because today there is sadness in her eyes and it hurts me to see them like that. Her name is Sterling, and I have loved her since the day I could remember. We were childhood friends but time changed, we changed and high school came and now we are no longer close like we use to be. Now I’m just the friendly nerd next door. And that’s fine because at least I still get to see her every day from across the window.

Sterling is on the phone, probably to her boyfriend, the pretty and perfect Luke. They seem to be arguing, normally it’s because Luke is upset about something Sterling said, because Sterling’s funny and Luke doesn’t get her humour like I do. He probably doesn’t even like the same music she listens to. And he will never know her story the way that I do.

Luke is perfect and well I’m not, he wears tights shirts and I wear vest shirts, He’s captain of the cheer squad and I’m just on the bleachers dreaming about the day when Sterling will wake up and find that what she’s looking for has been with me the whole. But Sterling will never see me though.

After Sterling ends the phone call she looks over at me. Crap, I was probably staring too long, now she probably thinks I’m a freak. But instead she smiles, sad, but smiling. I want to comfort her but I can’t, so I communicate to her like we always do, I grab my notebook and I write, “You Okay?” enough to show concern but not to look like I’m prying. “Tired of drama” she replies back, it kills me, she could be rid of the drama, and she could be at peace, with me. But she’s not. “Sorry” is all I can reply, I want to say more but I can’t. She looks back shrugging but thankful. Then I have this sense of courage, this moment it’s perfect, and so I write… but when I look up she’s gone, curtains drawn. I’m holding up the note waiting for the next moment that may never come. “I Love You”. If only she can see that I’m the one who understands her. I have been her all along, if only she can see that she belongs with me.

It was a few days later, I was sitting on a bench, reading C.S Lewis for the hundredth time. I’m in the park and it’s a nice sunny day. I look up and she’s there, walking over to me, I start to sweat, panicking. She sits next to me; her long blonde hair and her smile that could light up this whole town. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it like that, probably since Luke brought her down, Sterling says she fine but I know her better than that. I start to wonder what she’s doing with a boy like that. I’m staring and she’s talking again, but I’m not listening, she talks a lot, but still I am not listening, she laughs and it’s the perfect sound, and so I listen and I stare. I start to think how this is easy; and that this is how it’s meant to be. Sterling moves her hand to my hair, brushing them over my ear. I swear I can feel my patella’s quiver in that moment. And then I think maybe this is the moment. But it’s not. Because the perfect moment is ruined. Ruined by him. He drives up in his perfect red convertible. Wearing his perfect new sneakers, while I’m sat here in my comfortable boat shoes. Sterling doesn’t hesitate as she gets up and walks over and gets in the car, just as Luke kisses her, he gives me the coldest stare. But I stare back knowing she doesn’t belong with him because she belongs with me.

On game day, Luke is cheerleading with the cheer squad, while I’m on the bleachers performing in the school band, dreaming about the day when Sterling wakes up and finds that I’m the one she’s looking for and I’ve been here this whole time. Sterling is playing the game, I can’t help but watch her play. As always she plays perfectly and of course she scores the winning touchdown. I can see the smile on Sterling’s face, it lights up the whole world. I look on proud and even more in love. Sterling doesn’t see me though, she’s looking for him. I watch as Sterling approaches Luke who’s distracted by another girl. Sterling looks upset but Luke doesn’t care. I see them argue, Sterling looking hurt but mostly annoyed. I want to hug her, make her feel better but I can’t. If only Sterling could see that I’m the one who understands her, why can’t she see that she belongs with me? I watch with concern as Sterling walks away from Luke and the game.

Back at home, I’m trying to study, but I can’t concentrate. How can I? When I voluntarily leave my curtains open knowing she’s just across the window. I can see her in her bedroom, she’s getting ready for the dance. And my god she is beautiful, she is wearing the most amazing dress I have ever seen. As I stare Sterling looks up, she sees me staring but I don’t care, because she’s worth it. She picks up her notebook, so I pick up mine. “Are you going tonight?” I want go but studying is more important and I-, god look at her, I want to go so bad but only with her. “No, studying” is all I can reply. She won’t miss me there anyway. “Wish you were” she responds back with a little frown. I laugh because, why? Why would she wish I was going? But when Sterling gets up, her face is sad and has this expression on her face, she’s disappointment and I know, I know because I understand her. But what does this mean?

\--

I’m at the dance and it’s not fun at all, times are only fun when I’m with her; whether it be sitting on a park bench trying to make her smile, moving her hair so I can see her eyes sparkle. Or driving to her house in the middle of the night because she’s the one who makes me laugh, especially when she knows I’m about to cry. She knows my favourite songs and I can tell her all my dreams. I wish she was here with me, I wish she could see. I know where I belong and I know it’s with her. If only she could see that she’s the one who understands me, and she has been here all along. So why can’t April see that she belongs with me

\--

I’m nervous, what am I doing? I’m wearing this stupid suit, just hoping she will see me. But I know that I have to do this, because god made me and god knows that I need to this and so I’m doing this! I’m going to make Sterling see me for the nerdy girl I am.

She’s the first person I see, in her white dress, her long blonde hair, god she is perfect. Everyone is staring at me, maybe it’s this ridiculous suit, maybe it’s because for once I’m not studying. Either way I don’t care, it’s not them I am here for. And just like that, like she sensed I was here, she turns around and she looks straight at me. And she’s walking. Why is she walking? She’s walking towards me. Is this real? Luke tries to stop her but her eyes don’t leave mine. And then she’s here, in front of me. Looking at me like it’s the first time she’s ever seen me. She grabs me by the neck, and her lips press against mine, soft and sweet. I pull away in disbelieve. I can’t help but smile, she smiles back. She goes for her purse and I reach for my pockets, and both at the same time, we communicate like we always do, a note, we hold them up “I Love You”.

Who knew that after all this time that we both knew, that I belonged with you and you belonged with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did enjoy and would like me to try other songs, please leave recommendations in comments and I can see what I can work with.
> 
> Feel free to leave Kudos. Postive and negative feedback is welcome. :)  
> 


End file.
